TTK Chronicles I: Is it a Happy Ending
by AuthorReaderOtaku
Summary: COMPLETED Post GSD- Athrun had left Meyrin and the PLANTS. He had decided to tell Cagalli how he truly felt about her. But on his return, he was involved in a car accident and is badly injured. Would Athrun be able to tell Cagalli how he felt? Would he survive this accident? And who is the one that set this all in motion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the first part of the Tying the knots Chronicles, featuring Athrun and Cagalli. A short opening of the 5-part Chronicles, hope you would like this new story.

**Summary: **Athrun had left Meyrin and the PLANTS. He had decided to tell Cagalli how he truly felt about her. But on his return, he was involved in a car accident and is badly injured. Would Athrun be able to tell Cagalli how he felt? Would he survive this accident? And who is the one that set this all in motion?

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Main pairing:** Athrun x Cagalli

**Chapter 1**

_**Athrun's POV**_

It was raining cats and dogs that night. The sound of the droplets was ringing in my ears as I was badly injured from a car accident and was bleeding none stop. I do not how long I have been sitting here next to the wreckage of my rented car and how long I've left to live. I have never felt fear when it comes to dying because of my past. But the fear of never being able to see her again was overwhelming.

I was afraid how she was going to react when she sees me like this. But I want to see her, I want to her voice so badly that I began to weep.

_But do I really was to inflict more pain on her?_ I questioned myself.

After the crashed I thought my time was up and I was to die on the spot. But I was alive, barely alive. I crawled out of the wreckage and moved to a safer spot so I could tend to my injuries. I have lost everything that was in my car but ironically; my mobile was still safe in my pocket. The battery was low when I took it out and I was only able to make one call and that's it.

_Should I call for help or should I call her?_

I know that when help arrives I would be long dead. So I chose the later choice. At least I would be able hear her voice before I go. The phone begins to connect and after a few ring, she picked up.

"_Hello, Cagalli here speaking_", she answered. Just by hearing her voice made me smile. I know that she was still save just by hearing her tone. "_Hello? Is there anyone there? Hello?"_

I took a deep breath and answer, "Hello, Cagalli. It's me, Athrun!"

"_Athrun? What is it? Why are you calling me at this late of the hours?"_ Cagalli asked in an annoyed tone.

I smiled knowing that she was angry. "Nothing special… I guess… I just want to know… how you are doing", I said in between my breath. _I hope she would not notice my breathing_.

"_I'm doing fine here. How about you? Are you feeling all right? You voice seems… different tonight_", she asked.

_Oh shit! _She did noticed. _I better come up with an excuse fast._ "I'm … fine. I'm out… camping… with the guys and… we just came back… from a long walk… around… the forest. Guess I was… just tired". Yes, I'm really tired and I really want to sleep. But you must never know about this Cagalli or it will tear you apart. "So, what are you… doing now? Still going through… your paperwork?"

"_What else would I be doing? I need to get this paper works done for tomorrow's meeting with the Councilor_", she said. I could picture her angry face and I laughed. "_What's so funny about that Zala_?"

"I'm sorry! You better… not stayed up… too late. It's not good… for you if you… push yourself… too much. There are people… that care about… you deeply". _So am I. But I could no longer do that, can I?_

"_What about you?_" her questioned took me by surprised. "_Are you one of those people?_"

_Yes Cagalli! Yes I am, _I screamed in my mind yet I could say it out loud.

Cagalli sighed and said, "_It was your fault that I'm straining myself like this_"

"I was, wasn't I? I'm sorry… Cagalli" I said, tears began to fall from my eyes again. I could hear a beep from my phone signaling that it's going to die soon. "The guys… are calling… I'll have speak with you… another time… alright Cagalli?" _I really hope there is another time Cagalli._

"_Athrun… Will I ever… see you again?_" her voice was trembling when she said those words.

I smiled. I do not know what to say. I do not know if I would be able to pull through this alive. "Maybe or maybe not… Maybe I would… change my mind… and come back… to be your… bodyguard… No one really… knows what would… happen tomorrow". I certainly don't know about mine.

"_I guess you are right Athrun. Well goodbye and good night_", she said.

"Goodnight Cagalli", I answered. She was the first to cut the line. I pull my cell away from my ear and I was glad. My cell phone is dying before me. "I guess this is really goodbye Cagalli", I said.

My body becomes limp and I dropped my hand onto my laps. My other hand was still holding onto my wound but it starts to feel numb. _I guess my time is coming is up_. "At least I was able to speak to her".

_Who am I joking to? There are still a lot of people that I would like to speak to, to apologize to, and to thank them for taking care of me for all those years. I want to congratulate Kira and Lacus for their engagement, I want to apologize to Meyrin because we weren't meant to be, I want to teach Shinn to move forwards and forget about his past._ There are still a lot of things I wanted to do before I go. _But most of all, I want to thank Kira for being such a good friend after all the things I had done to hurt him in the past._

After finishing that thought my cell phone began to vibrate. I look at the display and was shocked to see that it was Kira that was calling. I muster my remaining strength and press on the answer button.

"_Hello! Athrun are you there? Athrun?_" Kira asked. He seems worried from his tone of speaking. I wanted to shout to Kira for help, I want to tell him my goodbyes. But I could no longer feel my arm or any parts of my body. "_Athrun this is not funny. Please answer me if you are there, Athrun_"

"I'm sorry… Kira. Please… take care… of Cagalli… for me." those were my last words before everything turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I have finally made up my mind. I'm going back to Orb and I'm going to propose to her. I have told Meyrin that we were not meant to be together and about my move back to Orb. It did hurt her but I wholeheartedly wished that she could fine someone better._

_Before I knew it, I have arrived at Orb's International Spaceport. The guard had wanted to salute when I show them my passport but I quickly dismissed them. I wanted this return to be a surprised for her._

_The only one that knows of my return is my childhood best friend, Kira Yamato. I had asked him to prepare a ride for me and had told him to keep my return a secret. "Don't even think of telling Lacus about this alright?"_

"Alright Athrun! Your secret is safe with me. Anyway, the car rental is close to the spaceport. All you have to do is give them your name. I have rented a car under your name and I have paid for it as well_", Kira said on the other side of the line._

"_Thank you Kira! You really help me big time", I said._

"Of course I did. You are my best friend and is going to be my brother-in-law soon. If Cagalli agree to your proposal_", he joked. _"Lacus is coming here. I have to go, good luck on your proposal pal!_"_

_Kira really helped me a lot. I have to give him a big present on Him and Lacus's wedding day, I thought with a smile._

_I pay the cab driver upon arriving at the car rental and went in to meet with the manager. He directed me to a very familiar car. I guess this was the one that I have sold away when I was still living in Orb. I thank the manager and drove away._

_The first place I visit was the Michael Gem and Diamond shop. This shop is the most popular shop in Orb and they provide you with vast selection of jewelleries. I have specially booked a proposal ring before I left the PLANTs and I am here to pick it up._

_The manager came with the ring. "Here you are sir!" he said and shows me the ring. It's a white gold ring with diamonds surrounding the gem holder. The gem holder's shaped is in a pear. This has to be the most perfect and beautiful right I have ever seen. The only thing that's missing is the pear shape red ruby. I took out a little back from my coat pocket and gave it to the manager._

"_Here's the center piece. When can it be finished?" I asked._

"_By this evening sir", the manager said and took the ruby for a close up inspection. "This is such a fine Ruby you have here sir. Should I resize it to fit the ring or should I just enlarge the gem hole?"_

"_I want the right to be perfect", I said. The manager knows what I'm talking about. He nodded and took the ring and the ruby away. He returned with a piece of paper and told me to give this paper to the staff upon collections. _

_I thank the manager and left the shop. Next I went to the florist and select a large bouquet of flower. The florist had mixes and matches for me and I was very happy with her selection. I paid for the flower and went back to my car. It was still early when I saw the time so I decided to have a little drive along the coastal highway and feel the sea at the beach._

_I had to make sure that I was nowhere near where Mwu and Murrue were staying. Like I said, I want to make my return a surprised. After a few hours or so, I decided to drive back to the Michael Gem and Diamond shop to pick up the ring. Who would have thought that this would be my last drive?_

_I was driving fast but I had not drive past the speed limit on the coastal highway. When I saw the sign of a sharp turn ahead, I step on the brake to slow down the car. _I wonder how Cagalli would react when I propose to her_. I step on the brakes again. _Would she start to cry or would she just call me stupid again?_ I step on the braked again but this time I know something was wrong._

_I was shocked when I found out the breaks were not functioning. My car was picking up speed as it get closer to the turn. I try to give it my best shot and did a swift. It goes well at first but then it went wrong. There was an oil puddle after the turning and my car tires slipped upon touching the oil._

_The next thing I remember was the crash and the scent of petrol oil. I quickly dragged myself out before it exploded. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was being thrown from the blast of the explosion._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…run… Ath…!" a very familiar voice called my name. _Who_? I was too tired to think or to open my eyes to see who it is. "Athrun, pull yourself together. Please open your eyes, Athrun".

I was feeling annoyed at who was disturbing my sleep. Then I remember whom that voice belongs to. I mustered all the energy that I had and slowly opened my eyes. "Ki…ra!" my voice sounded so wrong.

"Thank god that you're alive", Kira said worried. "Come one, I'll take you to the hospital. Please stay awake, it will only take a minute", he said and he helps me up.

I was totally drained and was leaning onto Kira's body all the way to car. Once he was sure that I was seated down, he shut the door and went to the driver's seat. "What are… you doing here? Cam… camping?" I asked sarcastically.

"I felt worried when my second call did not connect. I know something wasn't right", he said and drove pass the speed limit. _Kira was actually speeding_. "What happened? Why did your car exploded? The Athrun I know would not have that bad skills in driving"

"I didn't… commit suicidal… if that's what… you mean. Someone had tampered… with the brakes… in my car and… laid a puddle of… oil to make sure that… I crashed into… the sea. But I… managed to… steer through… and hit a trees… instead", I replied while gasping for air. The pain on my wound was unbearable.

"Someone is trying to kill you? But who?" Kira asked. I could sense confusion in his tone.

"Kira, could we… talk later? I'm… really tired and… I really wanted… to rest", I said tiredly. I was already drifting in and out of my consciousness.

"Athrun, stay with me. We are nearly at the hospital. Don't close your eyes, please!" Kira said. He was really distorted, I could tell even without looking at his face right now. "Cagalli! What about Cagalli? I thought you were going to propose to her? I'm going to kill you if you make her cry again, you heard me Athrun Zala"

When Kira had mention about Cagalli, somehow my body was filled with strength again. I opened my eyes and tears began to flow down. "I want… to see her! I… want to… speak with… her again! I want…" I chocked in between my sobs and I wasn't able to continue. My strength began to slip away.

"You will be able to see her. Just stay with me all right. Don't ever give up. Don't fall asleep, Cagalli, my sister is waiting for you to propose to her", Kira nearly screamed.

I know that Kira was only saying those to keep me awake. And I did until we reach the hospital. I saw him got out of the car and return with a few paramedics and something that looks like a stretcher. Then everything was a blur.

All I know is that I a brightly lit room and I heard the sound of curtains closing. Someone with a mask came close and asked, "Do you know who you are sir?"

"Ath…run Za…la!" I said.

I could not hear properly what the masked man was saying. I was able to make out something about where I am, and what happen. I shook my head to show that I don't know what to answer. The next thing I remember was that everything around turning and sound could no longer reach me.

I guess my time was up. I'm going to die without telling the one I love how I actually felt for her.

_I'm sorry Cagalli. I love you! _

**== Continue in Chapter 2 ==**

**A/N: **Grammar and spelling mistakes has been amended. Hope you like this story. Please review and flames are allowed. Your reviews would really make my day brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I've never thought to receive these much reviews. I'm so happy. Thank you all for your reviews, including those that are reading this fic. Here is the next chapter, hope you will like it.

**Summary: **Let's just move on.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Main pairing:** Athrun x Cagalli

**Chapter 2**

**Kira's POV**

It was a warm evening when I had came back from Morgenroete military based. Lacus was staying home that day, helping Murrue and my mother with the children from Mr. Malchio's orphanage. Since the last war, Mwu, Murrue and Waltfeld have offered us to stay at their mansion and we agreed.

The more the merrier were his excuses and the kids seemed to be quite attached to Murrue as well. So we didn't have any excuse to refuse their offer and we ended up staying with them.

"It would be a good chance to leave if needed Kira", Lacus reasoned.

She knows that she, with her title as the "International Deputy of the PLANTs, could not stay with the kids long. She and I uphold the duty to bring both races to peace through the armistice. And we were just passing through Orb and decided to drop by for a visit.

_I also know Cagalli would hunt me down if I did not stop by once a while,_ I thought.

That evening, after getting through with the military documents, I have decided to have a little nap under the warm sun. I set myself down at the balcony that is facing the sea. The sea breeze is really cooling that day and soon I fell asleep. I do not know how long I have slept but I was suddenly woken up by a loud noise. It sounded like an explosion but I only saw a flock of birds flew out from a nearby forest. I concluded that it was just my imagination. But somehow, a dreadful feeling kept on bugging me. It seems like something terrible had happen, but I don't know what it is.

"Kira, could you do me a favor and call Lacus and the children to come in for dinner? They should be down by the beach", Murrue asked from the kitchen.

"All right Ms. Murrue", I replied. I pushed those feeling behind and went down to the beach.

Later that night, the dreadful feeling comes back when I was going through my work schedule. It was raining heavily outside as well. I wasn't able to concentrate so I decided to check on Cagalli to see how is she and Athrun are doing.

_He should have proposed by now, right?_ I asked myself as I dialed Cagalli's private number. Her phone was ringing and after a while, someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Cagalli speaking", my sister said.

"Hey Cagalli, this is Kira! What are you doing right now?" I asked, expecting her to scold me for calling at an inappropriate time.

"Me? I'm going through some documents. I'm preparing for tomorrow's meeting," she answered. I was shocked to hear that she was still in her study. _She should be with Athrun by now, having their romantic dinner. So why is she still there?_ "Sometimes, you guys make me wonder. Are you and Athrun by any chance telepathically linked? He asked the same question awhile ago when he called."

_Well, at least he calls._ "What else did he say to you?"

"Nothing much. We just have some friend-to-friend conversation I guess", she replied plainly. From her tone, I can tell that something was not right. _Athrun should have taken her out and proposes to her but instead, they were only having a friendly conversation. What's the idea of him returning to Orb then?_

"But there was something strange about him when he speaks. He seems to be breathing heavily, for some reason", she said.

_Breathing heavily? Why, he was driving a car, he wasn't running a marathon. So why was he breathing heavily? _"Is he tired or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

Somehow the dreadful feeling is getting worse. I fear that Athrun might be in some kind of trouble and Cagalli's answers confirmed my thought. "He said that he was out camping with his friends and had just come back from a walk in the forest. He should have calm down, but he was still gasping till the end of our conversation. I guess he's really tired."

Horror stuck me in an instance. _How could Athrun be camping when he is already in Orb? And he was gasping for air since the beginning till then end of their conversation?! Something is definitely wrong with Athrun._

"Hello Kira? Are you still there?" Cagalli's voice had brought me back.

"Yes! Yes I'm here!" I answered. I ruffled my hair a little and said, "Cagalli, I'll chat with you another time alright? I still have… some paper works… I need to do"

"All right! But don't overwork yourself, all right Kira", she said feeling a bit sad.

"Thanks Cagalli and you to do the same", I said with a smile.

"Both of you are really alike do you know that Kira. You and Athrun I mean", she chuckled. _I see, Athrun said the same thing as I did._ "I will take care of myself, you take care as well", she said and put down her line.

Something is really, really wrong here. Something terrible has happened to Athrun. _He should be back in Orb and was planning to propose to her tonight. But somehow, he had call and told her that he is out camping and his breathing was heavy. Something isn't right here, _I thought.I decided to give Athrun a call and see what he was doing.

The line began to ring but no one pick up. I decided to wait a little longer and soon, someone pick up the call. "Hello! Athrun are you there? Athrun?" I said in a worried tone. But no one answers. All I heard was the sound of the rain falling. "Athrun this is not funny. Please answer me if you are there, Athrun"

Suddenly the line was cut off. My eyes were widen when it happen. I tried to call again but I wasn't able to get though. _Something has happened to him, I knew it, something terrible, but what?_ Then it hit me, the explosion that I heard earlier this evening.

Without a second though, I took my car keys and my cell phone and dash out of my room. "I'm going out for a while Ms. Murrue", I said.

I took my coat from the coat hanger by the front door and left before waiting for an answer. When I drove out of the front porch, I saw Lacus and Ms. Murrue had come out to see what had happened. I did not stop and quickly drove out. It had stopped raining by then.

I tried to track down Athrun's car with my GPS system but it was untraceable. Someone had destroyed the tracer inside the car, or worse- I push the thought a side and input Athrun's cell phone vibe into the system. "Please let it be traceable", I begged, and surely the GPS had trace down Athrun's location. He's somewhere nearby.

I did not care how fast my car was going; I just wanted to reach Athrun on time. When I reached his location, I was shocked to see a blacken car by the roadside. I stop my car and went for a close inspection. It is the car that I have rented for him but he was not in the driver's seat. He must have gotten out before the explosion. That mean, he's injured. That explains why he was gasping for air.

"I had to find him before its too late", I said to myself. I went around the area while calling for Athrun but there was no responds. Just then, I found a blood trail that leads into the forest. "Athrun!" I exclaimed, feared that I was too late.

I followed the trailed of blood into the forest and soon, I found him. "Athrun!" I ran up to him hoping that he was still alive. His body is soaked with muddy water from the rain and his blood. His body is still warm but he is barely breathing.

"Athrun, Athrun!" I yelled hope that he would hear me within his deep slumber. I began to shake him a little. "Athrun, get yourself together. Please open your eyes, Athrun". I slapped on his face lightly hoping that this would trigger his nerve senses.

I was scared that I too late, that he's already dead. I felt a little relief when he moved his eyelids and slowly opens his eyes. "Ki…ra" he said in a coarse tone.

"Athrun. Thank god that you're alive", I said feeling a sense of relief. "Come one, I'll take you to the hospital. Please stay awake, it will only take a minute", I help him up and out of the forest.

I could feel that Athrun was drained from his injuries since he was leaning onto me all the way into my car. Once I was sure that he is secured had seated down, I shut the door and went to the driver's seat. "What are… you doing here? Cam… camping?" he asked.

"I felt worried when you didn't answer my second call. I know something bad has happened", I said and step on the paddle, all the way down. I didn't care whether I was speeding, I just want to get my friend to the hospital as soon as possible. "What happened? Why did your car exploded? The Athrun I know would not have that bad skill in driving", I tried to joke just to keep him awake.

"I didn't… commit suicidal… if that's what… you mean. Someone had tampered… with the brakes… in my car and… laid a puddle of… oil to make sure that… I crashed into… the sea. But I… managed to… steer through… and hit a tree… instead", he reply while gasping for air. I could hear the pain in his voice. His wound is really taking a toll on him.

"Someone is trying to kill you? But who?" I asked feeling slightly confused. Who is trying to kill the Athrun Zala? Well, there are a lot of people actually, but none of them know of his return to Orb.

"Kira, could we… talk later? I'm… really tired and… I really wanted… to rest", he said tiredly.

"Athrun, stay with me. We are nearly at the hospital. Don't close your eyes, please!" I said. I was really scared that when he closes his eyes, he wouldn't open them again. I have to think of something, quick. Cagalli, that's it Cagalli. "Cagalli! What about Cagalli? I thought you were going to propose to her? I'm going to kill you if you make her cry again, you heard me Athrun Zala"

It works, it works. Athrun had opened his eyes again and tears began to flow down. "I want… to see her! I… want to… speak with… her again! I want…" he chocked in between his sobs.

"You will be able to see her. Just stay with me all right. Don't ever give up. Don't fall asleep. Cagalli, my sister is waiting for you to propose to her", I said desperately. I know I was lying but I have to keep him awake.

Finally, we reach the hospital. I stopped my car on the Emergency lane and I got out getting some help. I managed to corner some paramedics and told them about Athrun's situation. The paramedics quickly pulled a wheel stretcher and ran towards my car. They took Athrun out and onto the stretcher and rushed him into the ER. I tried to follow but a nurse stop me.

"You will have to wait outside sir", she said and closes the curtains.

I sat by the waiting area and wait. "Please be all right Athrun. Please!" I prayed.

Just then, the curtains to Athrun's room had pulled open and the nurses pulled and push Athrun's bed out. I rushed towards them to see what happen. "What happen, what's going on?" I asked frantically.

"The patient needs an immediate surgery. Please wait by the waiting area sir", said a doctor. _A surgery? Athrun!_

"Doctor. We don't have enough blood for the patient to undergo a surgery" a nurse said. I was back in reality when I heard what the nurse had just said.

"This is bad, if we asked from another hospital, they might not make it on time", the doctor said looking distress.

"Doctor, please help me do a blood test. I know that my blood is suitable for my friend. Please you have to save him doctor please", I begged. I was going to kneel down when the doctor stop me.

"All right sir. I will try my best. Nurse!" the nurse knows her duty and guided me to take a sample of my blood.

Once my blood sample was taken away, they told me to wait by the room for the result. I was pacing around the room for what seems like forever until the nurse returned with the result. She told me to follow her for the blood extraction.

After that was done, I was told to wait outside the operation room. I went and saw that the light above the Operation Room were on. I sat there, elbow on my knee, both hand clasped together and I'm resting my lips on my clasped hand and waited patiently. "Please Athrun! You are not supposed to die yet. Don't break our promise Athrun, don't die", I prayed.

"Kira!" a familiar voice had broken my thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

Kira flinched upon hearing a pair of familiar footsteps coming towards him. He also heard lots of footsteps and knows that she did not come here alone.

"Kira!" he flinched again when he heard his twin sister's distress voice when calling his name and had broken his thought.

Cagalli rushed towards her brother and closely following behind her were Lacus, Murrue and Mwu. They had all apparently rushed from their home when Lacus and Murrue inform them about Kira's sudden behavior. Mwu and Murrue had managed to track down where Kira was with the help from the tracker placed in Kira's car.

Cagalli saw her brother was slightly trembling. She squat down so she could hold onto his now trembling hands. "Kira, what happen?" Cagalli asked. Kira kept quiet and did not look up. "I heard from Lacus that you had rushed out from your house after our talk. Lacus told me that she heard you call Athrun's name. What happ-

Cagalli stops when she realizes that his twin brother was half cover in what looks like dried blood. "Kira, why is your body covered in…"

Kira flinched again when she stops what she said. _She noticed the blood, _he thought in fear. Kira still did not look up, he do not have the courage to look up, to have to tell her what has happen to him.

The others finally realized why Cagalli did not finish her sentence when they saw that the Coordinator was half covers in blood. Lacus began to worry and went towards Kira.

"Are you hurt Kira?" she asked frantically. Kira shook his and look at Lacus. Still unable to say anything, he turns to look at his sister with a desperate look.

Cagalli finally realize what Kira was trying to say. "Athrun? These are Athrun's-" Kira nodded. "B-but how is it possible?" the princess asked in a trembling voice. "H-he sh-should still be i-in the PLANTs, camping with his friends? I-I just spoke to him later in this evening".

"No Cagalli, Athrun came back. He had planed to make this a surprised for you but-", Kira's voice was trembling as she continued, "Athrun, he met a car accident. He was injured and bleeding whi-while he was talking to you". Kira was trying to keep himself from breaking down. But he could no longer do so as tears were streaming down from his cheek.

Everyone was shocked from what they have just heard, especially Cagalli.

"No! This couldn't be. You are lying, Kira. He told me-"

Kira stood up and shouted; "He was only saying that to stop you from breaking down". He was trying to show his sister the reality that she desperately refuses to accept.

Silence engulfed them for a moment before Cagalli spoke up, "Where is he?" she asked. "WHERE IS HE?"

Kira did not answer her as he look at the Operation Room. "The doctors… they are trying their best to save him now. All we could do… is to pray and wait".

Kira slumped down onto the bench and sobs. Lacus sat beside him and hug as she comforts him. Murrue clings onto Mwu and start to cry.

Cagalli stood there for a while as she digested the information. She began to back up towards the wall for support and began to sob as well. "Athrun! Athrun!" were all Cagalli could say in between her sobs.

Hours and hours have gone by and the light on the Operation Room did not go off. Kira, who had finally calms down, ask Mwu to send both Murrue and Lacus home because it is getting really late. Lacus hesitated and said that she wishes to stay. Kira did not argue when she saw hos determined she looks.

"Should I bring the princess back as well?" Mwu asked.

Kira and Mwu look at Cagalli and shook his head. "I know this might hurt her even more but it's best to allow her to stay and know of his situation". Mwu has wanted to protest but Kira stops him with a sad smile. "I'll bring her back to the Attha Manor later Mwu" he said.

Mwu was really reluctant but nodded He took Murrue to the exit and left the three young adults to their own. Tears could be seen when the brown hair woman left.

Kira did not know what to say to comfort his twin sister. But the least he could do was giving her a reassuring hug. "Don't worry Cagalli. He has been through the worst and he had pulled through before. So he will pull through this time as well. Have faith in him. Besides, I told him that if he dares to make you cry again, I'm going to kill him", he said.

"Kira!" Cagalli gasps and hugs her brother back. She is sobbing once again. "KIRA!" Cagalli cried as she hugs her brother.

Lacus could not hold her tears back anymore and let them fall.

Minutes later, the light above the surgery door turned off and the surgeons came out from the room. Cagalli, Kira and Lacus saw the surgeons came out and quickly went to ask about Athrun's condition.

"Mr. Zala is safe for the moment", one of the surgeons said. The trio sighs in relief. Their friend is going to live; Athrun's going to live. "But due to the multiple rib fractures that pierce the left side of his heart and the sign of his heart had stop once plus the amount of blood he had lost, the chances of Mr. Zala to wake up are very slim".

The trio was shocked to hear what the doctor had just said.

"Ar-are you saying that Athrun will…", Kira did not finished what he said.

The surgeon and complete his sentence, "Mr. Zala might be comatose for the rest of his life?"

**== Continue in Chapter 3 ==**

**A/N: **Hope this new and upgraded version is better then the last one. Grammars and Spelling has been doubled check so it should be alright. Please review and flames are allowed. Your reviews would really make my day brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hope you would like this new fic.

**Summary: **Let's move on with our man story.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Main pairing:** Athrun x Cagalli

**Chapter 3**

He was awoken when he heard the click. Thought his eyes were close, he knows someone was beside him and watching him. He could hear the shifting of fabric and screeching of a chair beside him. That was how he knew that someone was watching him.

Athrun could feel the slightly movement of his muscle for the first time since the numbness and blackouts. Amidst the darkness, he tried to move but he could not. His body was not listening to the commands that his brain is sending them. No matter how hard he tried, body would not do as he commands it. At least he could hear, so he is thankful for it.

"His eyes flicker."

He stiffened—in sense only. He knew that voice, and he had desperately wished it to be the first voice he heard when he came to consciousness again.

_Seems that luck is on my side this time_, he thought, humoring himself.

He's still alive— _I'm alive_— he survived his fatal injury. And now this voice was beside him.

He remembered now. His memories were someway disarrayed, but he could recognize some of them. He was involved in a car accident. No, scratch that. Someone had tried to kill him by tempering his car's braking system and casted a puddle of oil to ensure his crashed. If Kira hadn't come, he would be in hell right now. And then he swayed between consciousness and eternal sleep.

He felt cold, numb and HIS voice was calling him.

_I didn't die_? He thought. _I guess my time isn't here yet._

"It happens a lot, actually", another voice spoke. He did not recognize this voice, "It's been two weeks after the surgery, and sometimes I've found a movement under his eyelids, his eyelashes fluttering or brows furrowing, or something like it. But that doesn't mean he's awake."

_I guess that's the doctor_, Athrun thought.

The sound of the door opening and someone walks in. He does not know whom it is until the doctor spoke up.

"Your Excellency is here again", he said. "It is really rare that Your Excellency would come to visit Mr. Zala today"

"I have some free time before the meeting. So I decided to drop by", she said.

Though her voice seems somewhat cheerful, he knows that she was hiding her fear.

"I'll leave you two with Mr. Zala then", the doctor said. He nodded and left the room.

Someone sighed. "The doctor said it's a plain miracle that he's hold on so far. With the amount of blood lost, that is."

"Kira?"

"I'm just afraid that he's not going to make it — I don't — he's too—"

Kira stops before he could finish. "Please stop what you're trying to say Kira, I beg of you".

Cagalli never, ever begged Kira, not even when her life depended on it. In her voice, there was a desperate need for strength, a need to cling onto something, anything — and nothing was better than a comfort from one's family. His best friend whispered some comforting words, but Athrun was not sure if those were meant for Cagalli or Kira himself. Athrun wondered could two broken people really comfort each other.

_How can one blind person lead another blind person?_ He thought.

He realized then that it was not comfort, it was sharing. Sadness could not be left behind and forgotten, but it could be shared. Sharing was the very least thing humans could do to deal with sadness.

_I've made her cry again!_ He thought. _I'm alive. Look at me! I'm still alive._

He knew his struggle was in vain. His body would not listen to his mind. It simply would not move, as if his mind and body were two autonomous, detached entities. Instead, his body demanded that he go back into the darkness.

_I don't want to rest, damn it! I want to wake up!_

But his body insisted and he no power to deny the demand from his body. So helplessly, Athrun gave in again to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To be honest, it was a rather an odd family gathering. Athrun was waiting who was sitting at the end of the dining table was staring at his father's, Patrick's face that was in a photograph. Lenore stood behind him, smiling at her son with her hands on his shoulders._

"_Come on Athrun! It is your birthday today, give mother a smile", Lenore said, trying to comfort her son._

_Athrun shook her head. _

_Indeed, it was his big day, his birthday in fact. But his father was too busy with his work as Senior Council of the PLANTs of Supreme Council member that he had called saying he won't be able to make it back for his son's birthday. But a package was sent to his son as his birthday present. _

_Athrun look at his father gift and read at the card that was attach to the present. _

"Happy birthday Athrun! I'm sorry I could not make it for your birthday. Here's a little present for my big boy.

Patrick"

"_Aren't you going to open you father's gift dear?" Lenore asked. _

_Athrun nodded and said, "Later!" He was really depressed. Each year, he would celebrate his birthday with both of his parents and they would enjoy the night together. But this year, his father was not around._

_Lenore sighed. This _is the first time I saw him this depressed_, she thought. _

_The next moment the doorbell of their manor rang. Lenore smiled and looks at his son. "Wait here while I answer the door okay?"_

_Athrun nodded and Lenore left the room. Awhile later, Lenore calls her son to the front door to greet a certain guest. Athrun, who was already depressed, sighed and left his seat. Even though he was confused, the young Zala left the dining room and went to where his mother currently is. When he was just a few feet away, he stop and was shocked to see who it was._

"_Happy Birthday, little dinosaur", Patrick said. Athrun was beyond happy when he saw his father standing before him. He quickly ran towards his father and as father and son connects, Patrick knelt down and caught his little boy in his arm and took him into the air. "Look at how much you have grown Athrun!"_

"_He had been doing some training by himself. Saying that he wanted to show how big and strong he has grown to his father when he comes home", Lenore chuckled_

"_Mother!" Athrun was blushing red. The couple laughed. "I thought you couldn't make it home today father?"_

"_How could I miss my son's birthday? It his biggest day of the year", Patrick said and pinch his son's nose._

_Athrun smiled and look at his mother. "You're right, Mother," he mumbled, still looking a bit dazzled. "Father didn't forget my birthday."_

"_But of course." She pulled him gently to his feet. "Your father loves you; don't you ever doubt that. He's just too serious to show it."_

_Patrick blushed as his wife and son laugh at his demeanor. He looks at his son and took up a package that he had left on the ground. "Here's my dinosaur's birthday present", he said._

"_Eh? Then what about the present that was delivered in today?" Athrun asked._

"_That would be my gift to you Athrun", his mother said._

_Athrun smiled and gave his mother a hug and the three of them form a little group hug. After getting down from his father's embrace, Athrun pulled his father into the dining room where the family of three would celebrate his birthday. _

_The young Zala had wanted to open his father's gift first but he go against the thought and chose his mother's first. His father pouted and asked 'why'. "Because I love mother more. But I also love you as much father", he said._

_Patrick pouted but smiled._

_Athrun opened his mother's gift and was surprised to see what it was. It was rather unusual to give a book about building mechanical kits—titled Make Your Own Toy: An Easy Way to Learn Manual Robotic and Computer Programming—as a birthday gift for a boy who was only seven. But to Athrun, it was the best birthday gift he had ever gotten. He hugs his mother and thanks her. Next he opened his father gift and it surprised him even more. His father has bough him a simple tool-kit to match with his mother's gift. His father must have had remembered his flying grade in Engineering Class last semester._

"_Athrun," Lenore called gently, kneeling before her son, "What are you supposed to say to your father?"_

"_Thank you father!" Athrun went and gave his father a tight hug._

_With gentle, warm laughter ringing in his ears, Athrun never would have thought that his family would crumble into ruin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where am I? Why do I feel so light yet heavy at the same time? _He thought he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were too heavy. _If this is how heaven feels like then it might not be so bad to stay here._ He tries to move his body but he could not. _This place is really conformable. I don't feel like waking up._

"Woof! Woof!"

_What is that barking? _Then he felt something warm and wet was licking his face. _Stop it! _The wet thing stops for a while then continue to lick his face again. _I said stop it!_ It stops again, and then it began to nudge his face.

Athrun was getting impatient with her behavior. He opened his eyes and glared at the animal. "I said stop it Charcoal", he ordered.

The black Labrador whines and lies down with her ears down as well. "That's more like it. Come here Charcoal". The dog quickly pounces on her master and shower him with kisses. Athrun was laughing when he felt her love and told her stops when he had enough. "I guess this really is heaven. Since and mother were both killed in Junius Seven incident", he said. He looks around his white surroundings with a sad look as he remembers about the dream he just had. "I guess dad was never that violent when mother was still around".

Charcoal bark happily as she rest her head on her master's laps. Athrun smiled seeing how relaxes she was. He began to stroke her smooth fur. "You and mother would have live if I have managed to persuaded you to move back to December City". Charcoal could feel her master's sadness and she began to whine.

The black Labrador stood up suddenly as her ears twitch and move constantly. "What is it girl. What did you hear?" Charcoal then howls and ran forward. "Charcoal?" Athurun exclaimed.

Charcoal stops in mid way, turn around and look at her master. The black Lab was panting happily when she received a pat on her head.

Athrun was shocked to see who it was that was standing behind his pet. Tears began to form when the Navy blue hair woman with emerald green eyes looks at him with a smile. "Mother?" he asked. Then followed behind her was a man with grey hair and brown eyes. This man he used to call father has a warm smile on him, like the one he had saw when he was still a child. "Father?"

Patrick gave him a sad smile and nodded.

Athrun was in tears when he saw both his parents in front of him. He stood up shakily and was ready to ran up to them when his mother stops. "Mother? Why? Why can't I come over there? I want to be with you and father. I want us-"

Her mother shook her head as her answer. "But I… My life has comes to an end. That's why I have been summoned here, aren't I?" he asked.

Lenore smiled again, but this time she looks at her husband. Patrick nodded and gave his wife a nudge forward.

Lenore nodded walk towards her son.

Athrun was surprised when his mother, who was supposed to be dead, gave him a hug. "Mother?" he sobbed as he hugs her back. Lenore patted his head to comfort him. "Please let me be with you and father again. I dot want to be alone".

Lenore broke their embrace and gave her son an angry look as she shook her head. "Why? I'm willing to give up everything" he asked.

His mother smiled once again and holds onto his hand. _Because it's not your time yet,_ Athrun heard his mother's voice in his head and felt something was in his hand. When he open his hand, he saw a red ruby ring, the same one he wanted to give to her before his accident. _You are not ready to cross this line._

Athrun knew what his mother said were true. But he did not care and would not care, he just want to be with his parents at this point. He was going to say those words back but his mother had stopped him.

_Let her know how you truly felt before you regret even more._

"But I-", when Athrun look up, his mother was already gone, so was his father. "Mother? Mother, father!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the night when a nurse came in to check on the patient in the ICU. Athrun Zala, who had been admitted into the hospital three weeks ago, has shown no sign of awakening. Even though his friends were informed that he might comatose for life, they still believe he would one day wake up.

"Mother, father", Athrun rasped throatily.

The nurse heard Athrun's voice and was shocked. She went towards the patient. "Mr. Zala, Mr. Zala. Can you hear me?" she asked softly.

Though he was really tired, Athrun slowly open up his eyes and saw the nurse. He nodded and closed his eyes and took a breath, so deep that it hurt his chest. "I'm alive?" he croaked.

The nurse nodded "You are alive and well now Mr. Zala", she said, "I'll informed the doctor that you have just awaken". She quickly ran out of the room

_I guess mother really did throw me away, _he thought.

Athrun turn to his side he saw a ruby ring was sitting inside the little blue container that was on his bedside table.

"The ring. Thank you mother".

**== Continue in Chapter 4 ==**

**A/N: **Hope this new and upgraded version is better then the last one. Please review and flames are allowed. Your reviews would really make my day brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hope you would like this new fic cause this is the last chapter for this fic. Here are some special thank your for those who review and keep track on this fic. Thank you **Zammy, Prince-In-Disguise, AsuCaga01, Dragon Reverb, xholicx, PinkPrincess511, liljapangrl03, Genny-chan, orb90 **and to all the readers out there. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm really happy that so many people actually like this fic. All right, I'll stop my blabbing now and let continue on. Roll the camera…

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Main pairing:** Athrun x Cagalli

**Chapter 4**

Cagalli Yula Attha, who is now a full fledge Head representative of Orb, has hardly anytime for herself because of Orb's progress through the new era. With the new area of Orb that's coming in progress and the detail of the Neo-Heliopolis project that are still on hold for discussion, the blond woman could hardly get a wink of sleep into her schedule. She was in near collapsed state when her twin brother forcefully pulled her out of her office for a little air.

And it is also at the same time where Mwu and Murrue were celebrating Talia Gladys' son's sixth birthday. Kira took this opportunity and brought his sister for a little relaxing time with the other kids from the Malchio Orphanage. Lacus is also having her small vacation from her Deputy duties while staying with Mwu, Murrue, Andrew, Kira's mother and the children from Malcio's orphanage.

Cagalli was glad to have such a stubborn brother but it is also this stubborn brother that save her love one's life. Three days has gone by since Cagalli's last visit to the hospital she's anxious to see how he is doing?

Kira had asked Kisaka to postpone all of Cagalli's meeting and interview for the day so she could loosen up and have sometime for herself. Kisaka understood Kira's intention and planned her schedule out for her. The brunette thanks the admiral before he drove Cagalli from her manor to the hospital.

The girls stepped out from the car and look at Kira who is still inside. "You girls go on ahead. I'll meet you up after I have parked the car", he said.

"Don't take too long alright", Cagalli teased. She knew that her twin brother never had any luck finding the perfect parking spot.

Kira chuckled and said, "I'll try!" He drove off from the front porch of the hospital.

Both Cagalli and Lacus walk into the hospital after the violet car disappeared from the corner. They went towards the elevator and pressed the up button and wait while the girls have a light political conversation between them. Once in a while the girls would joke about the situation and giggles as they imagine the outrageous outcomes. The girls stepped into the elevator when it arrives and pressed for the eleventh floor where the ICU sector is. The door opened and both Cagalli and Lacus walk out.

When they were near the reception counter, they overheard what the nurses were talking and gossiping about the tings going on in the hospital. And a certain subject quickly catches Cagalli's attention.

"Such a pity that he had to die at his early age", one of the nurse said. Cagalli froze onto her spot when she heard what the nurse said.

"Are you talking about the patient in ICU 701?" the other nurse asked.

The previous nurse nodded. "He had such beautiful navy blue hair and it is said that he was a hero in the wars. I don't see why he must die in such young age".

Lacus realized Cagalli had stopped. "Cagalli?" She turned round and saw her blond hair friend staring down onto the floor slightly trembling.

"It's such a pity. He had just began with his life in this peaceful world", the nurse said as she shook her head.

"Cagalli, are you feeling alright?" Lacus asked. She is standing in front of Cagalli and saw tears were falling towards the ground. Cagalli look up and Lacus saw that she was crying. "Cagalli, is so-" the blond female had dashed away before Lacus could finish her sentences. "Cagalli!"

_No, it couldn't be. He couldn't have die, _Cagalli thought. She was running at her top speed towards Athrun's room, hoping to see that he was still lying on the bed. _He could not just leave me!_

The blond female began to slow down when he was near ICU 701. Cagalli was breathing heavily as she slowly makes her way towards the door. Her hands were trembling when he reaches for the doorknob and opens the door. Cagalli gasped in horror. What she saw next was a nightmare. The bed is empty. There's no one inside, not the life support machine, not anything.

The room was empty. Cagalli went towards the bed as tears were streaming down from her the corner of her eyes. She approached his bed and fall to her knee. "Athrun! Athrun!" she cried desperately. "Why, why did you have to go? Athrun!"

Someone suddenly pulled her up and she was looking at a pair of violet eyes.

"Cagalli!" Kira said. "This is not what it looks like Cagalli", he said.

"Kira, he's gone. He's not here, he's really gone", Cagalli cried.

"He's here. He's still here with us and he will always be", Kira said and hugs his sister.

"He's gone! He died without saying anything to us Kira. He's gone", she cried harder.

Kira was shocked. He had not told his sister the good news. He broke the embrace and look at her. "That's not what I meant Cagalli. He, Athrun has woken up Cagalli"

Cagalli look shocked but she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"With some medications and some rehabilitations, you will be as fit as you once were", the doctor said. As he look through his patient's medical report, he continue, "It would be best for you to take it easy for the time being until your fractures are completely heal before you begin your rehabilitation Mr. Zala".

"Thank you doctor", Athrun said. He was sitting on his bed with a bandaged on his head and his cheek. Other than that, he is alive and well enough to wonder around the hospital. "Thank you for saving my life doctor"

The doctor smiled. "It is our duty to save life Mr. Zala. But the one you must thank you is-"

Suddenly a blond hair female with angry amber eyes had barged into the room before the doctor could finish, startling both men at the same time.

"Cagalli!" he exclaimed. Cagalli stomped her way towards the patient and slap his face. A red mark was on his uninjured cheek. It did not hurt him on his cheek but on his heart. He did not know why she had just slapped him. "Caga-"

Cagalli lashed her arms around Athrun's neck and embrace him while tears were once again streaming down. "You idiot! Do you know how worried I was? I thought I wouldn't see you again"

Athrun was shocked at her action but he now knows why she had slapped him and he understood as well. He hugs her back knowing that she would not leave him. "I'm sorry Cagalli. I'm so sorry!" he said.

The doctor understood the situation, silently left the room, not disturbing the moment that the two of them are sharing. The doctor, met both Kira and lacus outside, explained the situation and left with both of them to discuss about Athrun's current body situation.

Cagalli was still hugging onto Athrun and her hugs are getting tighter and tighter by the minutes. Athrun could feel he thightness her hugs and he was trying his best to hold onto his pain but he could hold on no longer.

"Ah!" Cagalli quickly broke the embrace when he heard Athrun called in pain.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you anywhere?" Cagalli asked frantically.

"It's alright Cagalli. Calm down! I'm alright, see!" Athrun said. He tried to move around but he soon regrets it when he felt pain on his waist. "I guess I'm not well enough to do that" he chuckled.

"It's not a laughing matter Athrun! Do you know how worried I was when I found out what happen? Don't you dare pull a stunt like that?" she said in a demanding tone. Athrun smiled and nodded. "Now where does it hurt?" she asked while examining his body. The navy blue hair coordinator took his chance and grab onto Cagalli's hands. Cagalli looked at him with a confused look. "Athrun?"

"I know Cagalli", Athrun said. He is now looking into Cagalli's amber eyes and she look back at his emerald ones. "I saw you were crying when you and Kira came to visit. I know how many times you have shred your tears when you came. I know and I saw all of them. I wanted to tell you that I'm alive and there was nothing to be sad about. But I could not. I-"

He did not know that he was holding onto his tears until they began to fall and landed on the blanket. Cagalli had tried to comfort him but she did know what to say. She did not say anything and let the adult to calm down.

Athrun looked up at Cagalli with his tear-filled eyes and said; "I saw them… in Heaven. I saw my parents".

Cagalli was shocked. Athrun began to calm down a little and he starts to explain what he saw in Heaven. He told her about his father's smile that he had once saw since he was a child and how calm the two of them were together. Athrun had also said what his parent had said about the two of them.

"Your parents know? But how?" Cagalli asked, feeling dumbfound. Athrun look up at the clear blue sky from his room's window. "They are watching us, aren't they?" she asked.

He nodded. Athrun is now clenching onto a ring box that was hidden under his bed sheets. "Cagalli, I know that being a representative of a country puts you in a lot of pressure and by asking you this will put you in a even more difficult spot as you are now", he said. Cagalli look a bit puzzled, not knowing what Athrun was trying to say. But she saw that he was blushing slightly. He look up and said, "But, Cagalli, would you allow me to share those burdens with you for the rest of your life, our lives?"

Cagalli froze as she felt her mind going into an overdrive. "Wh-what are you-"

The blue hair coordinator took out a little blue ring box from under his bed sheets.

Cagalli was surprised when Athrun opened the box and revealed a very beautiful ruby ring inside it.

"Would you marry me?"

Cagalli's eyes widened as she stared at the ring then back to him in disbelief. "Are you serious Athrun? I mean… you're a Coordinator and I'm a Natural… What would others think of us, what would the people of the PLANTs and the ORB think about us. Athrun, I don't think-"

"Cagalli, I have given up my rights as a citizen in the PLANTs. Now, I'm a country-less man, without a care what others might think about us. All I know is that I love you and I want to be by your side and share your burden with you for the rest of my life", he said.

Slowly her eyes once again filled with emotion and tears. Cagalli knows those were her tears of joy and happiness. She quickly rubs the tears away and asked, "Are you really sure that it's going to be me Athrun?"

"If you allow me to, I-".

Athrun is cut off when he felt Cagalli leap onto him, latching herself to his body and allowing her tears to soak the material of his clothes. "Yes, Athrun yes," she said as she hugs him tighter.

Athrun didn't reply as he caught her. This is the most perfect moment in his life and it was all thank to his friend and his parents. This would not have happen if it weren't for their help.

_Thank you Kira, thank you everyone,_ he thought.

**== The End ==**

**A/N: **A new and upgraded ending with slightly more detail than the last. If you are thinking that this is the last chapter then think again. There is still the Epilogue to come. Please review; your reviews will brighten my day.


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: **An Epilogue was added to any misunderstanding or any hangovers. Hope you would like this new fic.

**Summary: **Let's move on with our man story.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Main pairing:** Athrun x Cagalli

**Epilogue**

"How was the rehabilitation course for today Mr. Zala? Do you feel any pain or discomfort through and after the course?" the therapist asked while looking through his patient's medical report.

Athrun chuckled as he replied; "I have seen the worst in my days doctor so this level of pain is fine".

His therapist looks at him angrily and replied, "It does not matter if you have been through life and death situation Mr. Zala. As your therapist, I have the obligation to look after your health and make sure the course menu does not overwork your body from healing".

Athrun sweatdrops and nodded. "I understand doctor." _Never though my therapist would be this scary._ "Other than the difficulties in breathing deeply, I seem to be unable to draw any strength from my legs", he said.

"Those are normal reaction Mr. Zala. Your body was traumatized from your rib fractures making you unable to breathe in deeply. Time will heel this problem", he continues after reading through the report again, "As for your legs, we will have to see after our third session. There is a need to change your bandages as well. I will arrange a nurse to attend to your bandaging in a while."

"Thank you doctor", Athrun said.

Athrun was involved in a road accident and was in a comatose stated. The surgeons have concluded that he would never wake up from his fatal injuries but three weeks later Athrun miraculously regain conscious and is on his way to recovery. A month has passed and he has just finished his first rehabilitation course for today. He and his therapist were on their way back to Athrun's room and met Cagalli who was already waiting inside, alone.

"Cagalli?" Athrun called out. The blond princess turned around join them. "What are you doing here alone? Where's Kira and Lacus" he asked.

His therapist took his leave and left Athrun to Cagalli's care.

Cagalli pouted as she helps her fiancé up his bed. "Why do your always look for my brother and your ex-fiancé whenever you see me alone? I am your current fiancé you know", she said angrily.

"That's not what I mean Cagalli", Athrun began to worry that he has hurt her feeling. "I love you Cagalli and I don't want to see you getting hurt. Who knows what's going to happen when you are alone like just now, without a guard".

"I can protect myself just fine. I have seen and tasted fear before. So I know how to take care of myself", she said.

"Like the time I pinned you down on the deserted island?" he asked.

Cagalli turned around with her arms crossed on her chest. "And being mistaken for a boy until I shouted", she said.

"That was because we are fighting in a war and you were dressed in a tactical vest. So I just assumed you to be any male soldier being sent to the front", he said, trying to safe himself.

"I'm just a tomboyish girl acting rash and being pinned by a red ZAFT ace pilot", she said angrily. Cagalli turned around with her back facing him.

_How did the situation become like this?_ Athrun thought while scratching his lower cheek. He smiled and hugged his blond princess from her waist, surprising her. "And it's because of this tomboyish and courageous girl that made me fall head over heel for her".

"As if your honey coated words will work", she pouted.

"And will my little love bird being coaxed down from the tree?" he asked.

Cagalli turned around and sat by the side of the bed. "I wonder where you learned to be such a sweet talker Mr. Zala?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You are the only one that I'm willing to talk to like this Cagalli", he said.

Both of their eyes meet and the mood was right. As their head inches closer and closer for their moment until someone knock on the door. The both of them quickly pulled back when a nurse enters with the trolley of bandages and antiseptics.

"I'm here to change your bandages Mr. Zala", the nurse said. She looks up and saw Cagalli in the room, "I'm sorry Your Excellency. I wasn't informed that you were here. I'll come back later then".

"It's alright, really", Cagalli said, stopping the nurse from leaving. "I'm here just visiting a friend. I'll be here waiting then", she said stepping out from the curtain area.

"Then please excuse me Your Excellency", the nurse said. She pushed the trolley into the curtain area and pulled the curtain around the bed. "Would you mind taking off your shirt Mr. Zala?"

Athrun nodded and took his shirt off slowly. Even though his wound was healing just nicely, he could still feel the pain from them. He was told to lift both his hand up while she removed the used bandages and the plaster covering the stitch wound. She applied antiseptic on them then a new plaster and new bandages covering his chest. The process was over when he was told he could put his shirt back on and she pulled open the curtains.

"Thank you for the wait Your Excellency", the nurse bowed and pushed the trolley out the door. "Have a good day Your Excellency, Mr. Zala", she said and closed the door.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Cagalli asked as she walks towards his bed. Athrun shrugged as his answer. She frowned at him as she took her seat by the side of the bed. "This is no funny matter Athrun. If the Senates were to heard about engagement, they will surely disapprove it for sure".

"We will figure something out when the time comes Cagalli", Athrun said.

"You sure had it easy don't you", she pouted when she heard his answer. "The Senates will have my head in the end when they heard about this. Who know what will happen by then if they were to find out".

Athrun sense her worries. He smiled and hugs her again. "If it really comes to that then I'll rescue and elope with my princess. I am willing to give up anything for you Cagalli", he took out her ruby ring that Cagalli has made it into a pendant and continue, "I swear upon this ring, I would be there for you through life and death".

The blond princess smiled and rests her head on his shoulder. "I know Athrun", she took his hand and continue, "I know that's why I'm worried".

"We will think it through when the time comes, alright?" he asked. Cagalli nodded.

The two of them has already drifted into their own world, enjoying teach others presences when something they have never expected brought them back into reality.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Both Athrun and Cagalli flinched in surprised and saw a silver hair man standing at the door with a surprised and shocked look on his face.

"Yzak?!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Yah Athrun, it seems that you are still alive", a blond man said, popping up suddenly.

"Dearka also? What are your guys doing here? In Orb?" he asked.

Dearka walks into the room giving the both of them a sly smiled and pulled the dumbfounded Yzak in as well. "You will find out soon enough", he said.

Soon after Lacus and Kira found their way into Athrun's room. Both Yzak and Dearka were sitting by the couch while Kira joined them by the armchair. Lacus sat on the available chair beside Athrun's bed with Cagalli sitting in front of her. Dearka was trying his best to hold onto his laughter while Yzak was blushing remembering what he had just seen.

"Will you stop your laughter already?" Yzak snarled, giving Dearka his death glare.

"Bu-but your reaction when you saw them… its really epic", Dearka said, wiping a tear.

Yzak blushed and said, "Anyone would misunderstand upon seeing those two together like that right. I mean… they were…". Lacus and Kira laughed Yzak glared at him, "Yamato".

"I know what you mean Yzak", Kira turned to look at Athrun and Cagalli and continues, "But I'm sure _nothing happens_ between the two of them. Athrun is after all still in a _healing state_, right?"

Athrun flinched when he heard Kira's sudden change in his tone. _Who would have though that Kira would be this protective over his sister,_ he thought.

"What does that mean Kira?" Cagalli asked in a challenging tone. "We might be siblings but that does not mean you can dominate my life".

"I guess you are right Cagalli. But that does not mean I would not be worried about you", Kira said

"I can take care of myself and my own business", she said.

"Kira, Cagalli please! We are in a hospital", Athrun said and both of them stop. "So, what business do you have with Orb Yzak?"

"I summand them down Athrun", Lacus smiled. "Ms. Hahnenfuss informed me about Yzak behavior after hearing about Athrun's accident. She's worried that Yzak might overwork himself so she asked for my help", she answered when she saw Athrun's confused look.

"I see!" Athrun said. He saw Yzak was cursing silently but he was happy. "So, what were you busy stuffing yourself in this time Yzak?"

Yzak was surprised by Athrun's question. He looks away and answer, "The usual military attention and council documents".

"And investigating about the criminal that tempered your car?" Dearka added. Yzak began to strangle Dearka for his loud mouth.

Athrun was surprised, he had never though that Yzak would involve himself with his case. "Is it really that shocking for me to get involved Zala?" Athrun looks at him surprised. He wanted to say something when Yzak stops him and said, "We just received the information from Yamato and provided some information and aid them in this investigation. It's the standard procedures to show two countries' friendship".

"And thanks to ZAFT's help, we were able to apprehend the man that plots this accident. We were also able to know that it was not a one-man job. It seems that he was paid to do this", Kira said.

"Did he say who his hirer was?" Athrun asked.

Kira shook his head. "Someone silent him before we could ask anymore. But we do know one thing, there might be more in the near future", he said.

"ZAFT will provide any help if needed", Yzak said.

"Orb thanks you for your cooperation", Cagalli said.

Athrun could feel the tense moment when they finished this conversation. He decided that it was time to change the topic. "Then how long will you be staying here in Orb Yzak, Dearka?" he asked.

"We were planning to leave by tonight's flight if possible", Yzak said. He glared at Dearka after looking at his mobile and said, "But it seems that we might not be able to make since someone book the wrong flight back".

"There's no way we could have book tonight flight back even if we wanted to", Dearka argues. "To make matter worst we were flying on civilian flight not military flight Yzak. Besides, Shiho was the one that was handling the flight tickets".

"It seems that you are well love by your major Yzak?" Athrun smiled.

Yzak look at him angrily and replied, "Leave me alone Zala".

Everyone laughed at his behavior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This should be the last of them", Athrun said as he place the last of his cardboard box in his new room. "Now that's left is to unpack them".

"Are you sure you want to stay in the west wing and not on the east Athrun?" Cagalli asked, bringing some refreshment with her. "The west wings belong to the servant of the mansion".

Athrun has finally gotten his okay sign from his doctor to be discharged from the hospital after two months of hospitalization. It was also around that time that Cagalli has announced her engagement to Athrun Zala to the Senates and some nearly faint from her decision. Most of them have rejected this proposal but there are some that supports her. Cagalli has wanted to threaten them if they do not approve but it was Athrun, who was also presence at this meeting that intervene with their final decision. He had told them to judge him by his merits and judge him whether he is suitable to be Cagalli's other half. The Senates agreed to his conditions and allows him to stay in Orb.

With Ledonir Kisaka's helps, Athrun was able to enlist into the Orb's military and appointed as the second admiral next to Kisaka. It was also thanks to him that Athrun was also appointed as Cagalli's personal bodyguard and was allowed to move into the Attha Manor rather than staying in the Morgenroete's barrack.

"And I have already explained to you Cagalli, I'm fine in staying in the west wings", Athrun said. "We are to live separately until the Senates approved of our engagement. Besides we are living under the same roof and my room if just a block away from yours".

Cagalli pouted and said, "I should have just fired all the old geezers instead. What do they mean that you are not eligible to be my husband?"

Athrun sighed and hugs his princess. "Come on Cagalli. The senates are right about one thing. With my background, it's no wonder that they do not trust me. I am after all the son of Patrick Zala and once a betrayer to my own country".

"But you still have your merits is protecting Orb in the past wars. So why doesn't these old geezers understands?" she questioned.

"And I wonder who was the ones that was worried about the senate's approval two months ago", he sighs.

Cagalli break their embrace and said, "That was then now is now. I would have never thought that you would give up your PLANTs citizenship and give all your assets and belongings to Kira. Now you have nothing to hold you back and yet the Senates still wants to test you. I really can't accept that".

Athrun really have to give in to his princess's stubbornness. He hugs her and kisses her lightly on her cheek. "Let lighten up shall we? We still have to get ready for the party over at Kira's tonight".

"I'll lighten up for your sake", she said. "Do you need any help with unpacking?"

The both of them look around his room, which was filled with brown boxes and luggage. "I'll manage it myself", he said. "Why don't you go and get ready for tonight. I'm sure Mana is waiting for you in your room now".

Cagalli shivers at the thought. "I just hope she choose something easy to move around for tonight".

Athrun laughed. "I'm looking forward to your outfit tonight", he said.

The two exchanges a light kiss before Cagalli leave the room. He was about to start with his unpacking when his mobile vibrates. "I wonder who it is?" he asked, picking his mobile that was on the table. He was surprised when he saw that it was Yzak that's calling him. "Hello Yzak?" Athrun was confused when there was no answer from the other line. "Yzak? It's you right Yzak Joule? Say something man?"

"_Athrun, do you think… you could… arrange a meeting for me with Miriallia Haw? There's something I need to… give her" _Yzak asked.

Athrun could hear that Yzak voice was horse and trembling. "I think I might be able to. What going on at the PLANTs?" he asked.

Yzak took a deep breath and said, "_Dearka would not be available for a while. That guy… he's-_"

"What happened to Dearka, Yzak?" Athrun asked.

"_The Mendel Colony blew up and Dearka is currently missing. There's a change that he's dead_", Yzak said.

**== The End ==**

**A/N:** This is really the end for Part One. Want to know more about what happen to Dearka and who is the one targeting Athrun, please check out the rest of the chronicles. Hope you like this story so far. Drop me a review and let me know how you fee. See you again in my next story.


End file.
